


Love Takes Time

by SaCarroll1691



Category: ER
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Elizabeth Corday/Robert Romano
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

He had said it. Those three words he had been dying to say for years. Of course he was under the influence of anesthesia. Now he had to pretend it never happened. Pretend it wasn’t even true. 

She wasn’t sure she was ready for those three words from anyone again. It wasn’t that she didn’t have some feelings for him. She just wasn’t sure she was ready to address those feelings. She lost Mark and she just didn’t know if she could risk losing anyone ever again. 

She needed to go home to be with Ella but she couldn’t get his words out of her head. So she called her nanny to see if she could stay later with Ella. 

He woke up to someone holding his hand. The feeling of warmth and comfort was so soothing. He opened his eyes to find Elizabeth Corday clinging to his hand as she slept in a chair right next to his bed. She was so beautiful even though he could tell she was tired and running on some lack of sleep. 

“Robert.” She mumbled in her sleep. “Loves me.” She sighed and smiled. 

“Shit.” Robert mumbled. So she had heard him. He should wake her up and send her on her way. 

“Lizzie.”

“Hmm?” She moaned as she slowly woke up. “Oh, Robert. I wanted to talk to you.” 

Robert smiled she was adorable with sleep still in her voice. 

“Yes, Lizzie.”

“About what you said.”

“What I said?”

“You said, I love you Elizabeth.”

“Well I was under the influence of drugs you can’t very well hold it against me.”

“Robert.” She sighs softly. “I’m not upset with you.”

Elizabeth gently climbs into the bed next to Robert’s good arm cuddling into him. She places a soft gentle kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his side and going back to sleep.

What had gotten into Lizzie. He didn’t understand. 

“My Robert.” She mumbled in her sleep. 

He smiled softly as he brushed a red curl out of her face. He watched her until he drifted off to sleep. 

She woke up to a warmth all encompassing her. She felt safe and loved for the first time in such a long time. She hoped she got her point across. 

He woke up to a warmth snuggled into his side and a weight on his chest. He had dreamed many times of waking to Lizzie in his arms but never like this. 

She smiled up sweetly at him once she realized he was awake. She gently pressed her lips to his. When she drew back she whispered “I love you too Robert.” 

“I’m still dreaming aren’t I?” 

“You’re awake. You’ve dreamed about this?”

“So many times but you had less on.” He smiled. 

“That doesn’t surprise me. You need to get better though if you want to make that dream happen.” 

“What?” His jaw dropped. 

“I didn’t stutter, Robert.” 

“Elizabeth are you sure?”

“Sure about what?”

“Me. I mean I am hardly the man I was once.”

“The Robert I know wouldn’t be feeling sorry for himself and would be happy to finally take what he has wanted for so long.” 

He smiled at her dumbly this just couldn’t be real. 

~Part 2~

When it was finally time for him to go home there she was waiting to take him home. 

“Ella?” He asked. 

“With her nanny. I’m taking you home and getting you settled and then I will have Ella dropped off.” 

“Who says I want you both at my house?”

“Well we are a packaged deal you know?”

“Lizzie this cannot be real.” He became suddenly serious. 

“I’m telling you that it’s real and I have feelings for you. Please don’t push me away.”

“It’s not funny to play games with a crippled man.”

Elizabeth grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. It was only a moment before he kissed her back. She moaned and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. It became a battle between tongues and teeth. She finally pulled away for air. 

“Still think this is some game? Robert give me a chance to prove that I am serious.”

“Fine take me home, Lizzie.” 

Not long after Elizabeth and Robert arrived at his house. Her nanny came to drop Ella off. 

“Lizzie are you both moving in?” Robert asked as he watched Elizabeth unload stuff from her Nanny’s car. 

“I can’t very well leave you alone now can I?”

“I’m not incapable of taking care of myself. I am a grown man.”

“The Doctor recommended you have someone with you for at least a week. Since you wanted to go home so early. I mean someone needs to help with your bandage.”

He sighed and moved out of the way as she made her way in with bags. 

“Ella this is Robert. We are going to stay here and make him feel better.”

“Woburt is sick?” Ella asked looking worriedly at the man. 

“He has to have surgery and he is in some pain.” Elizabeth gently explained. 

“Woburt is okay.” Robert stated. “I’ll show you to the guest rooms.” 

Once Elizabeth has settled her and Ella into adjoining guest rooms she made her way downstairs. She had been told Robert’s house was sizable now she knew it was true. 

“Want me to cook something? I’m not very good but I can somewhat cook.” Elizabeth smiled as she found Robert in a spacious living room. 

“I can cook Lizzie.”

“You just had surgery and I don’t think you should be doing anything.” 

“Can I call for takeout then? Or do you think I am too much of an invalid?”

“Takeout sounds lovely.” She smiles at him sweetly. 

A little while later there was a knock at the door. Gretel let out a bark. Ella came running up to Robert. 

“Yes, thank you both my ears are still working though.” He grumbled as he made his way to the door.   
He paid the delivery guy and grabbed the bags and made his way to the dinning room. 

Elizabeth and Ella quietly followed.   
They had dinner and Elizabeth went upstairs to bathe Ella and get her to bed while Robert cleaned up the kitchen. 

Three stories later and Ella still wouldn’t sleep.

“Woburt!” She screeched at the top of her lungs. 

“Robert is busy, honey.” 

“Robert always has time for his favorite girl.” Robert smiled pulling Ella into his arm to his chest. “I got this.” He smiled at Elizabeth. 

“I’m going to get a bath. Thank you, Robert.”


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth went looking around after her bath. 

“Snooping around my house hmm?” 

Elizabeth blushed, “Just curious, such a big house for one person.”

“Well I had plans for a wife and kids.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know...if you want to marry me I guess that would solve my problems.” He chuckled. 

She blushed at his words. They made her feel things she wasn’t ready to voice. 

Noticing her uncomfortableness, he blurted out. “Lizzie I am kidding. Would you like a drink?”

“Umm sure.” She followed him downstairs into his office. 

He went to his cabinet in the corner of his office and poured two glasses of scotch. He walked across the room and handed Lizzie a glass as she sat down on his couch. 

“How long do you plan on staying?”

“Until you ask me to leave and then maybe even after that.” She smiled softly. 

Robert smiled as he downed his scotch. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth curled herself into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Elizabeth matched her breathing to Robert’s until she found herself falling asleep. She couldn’t avoid the pull of warmth and protection. 

Robert brushed a curl off of her cheek and pressed a kiss to Lizzie’s forehead. What did he do to deserve this woman snuggled in his arms?

Elizabeth wakes up a few hours later her back protesting her falling asleep on the couch. 

“Lizzie.” Robert mumbles realizing she had woken. 

“Take me to bed please.” 

“I have waited so long to hear those words.” 

“Don’t get too excited because I just want to sleep.” She found herself blushing yet again. 

He chuckled and helped her off the couch up to his guest room. 

“Guest room?” 

“What?” Robert was visibly confused. 

“I’m not done cuddling.” Elizabeth blushed. 

“Oh.” Robert smiled and led her to his room. 

“Where do you want me?”

“What?” Robert blushed. 

“What side?” Elizabeth smirked at Robert seeing his blush. 

“Oh right side.”

Elizabeth pulled the covers back and climbed in and waited for Robert to join her. As soon as he got comfortable Elizabeth snuggled into his chest. She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 

The next morning Elizabeth was still asleep when Robert heard Ella stir. He was surprised to not have woken up from a nightmare like he did most nights since the accident. 

“Woburt!” Ella squealed when Robert walked into her room. “Up!” 

Robert picked Ella up and held her with his right arm. 

“How about some breakfast Ella?”

Robert took Ella down to the kitchen and put her in the high chair Elizabeth had brought. She thought of everything. He cut up a banana and grabbed some Cheerios. 

Elizabeth woke to smell of coffee and the sound of giggles coming from downstairs. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Robert sing to Ella. When he finished she found herself clapping. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know you can sing beautifully.” Elizabeth blushed. 

“Coffee?” 

“Yes, thank you Robert.” 

The day went by in a blur for Robert. Play with Ella, feed Ella, put Ella down for a nap, play again, eat again and bath time before bed. 

He didn’t want to admit it but he could get use to having a child around. He loved children always had just hated to admit that deep down he was a sweet guy. 

After he got Ella settled he made his way downstairs to see how Elizabeth was doing dinner. 

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you, you know? Not you taking care of Ella.”

“I happen to like taking care of Ella. It makes me feel useful.” He whispered. 

Elizabeth felt it best not to respond to his whispered confession. “Dinner is ready.” She said instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Robert felt like he was living a dream. Every single night he helped put Ella to bed. She had him wrapped around her finger just like her mother. Speaking of Lizzie every single night she skipped sleeping in the guest room to make herself at home in his arms. Arms yes I now have a prosthetic arm thank you very much. Even my nightmares stay at bay with her around. That leads me to wonder if I should talk to her about not needing her to stay anymore to take care of me. My heart on the other hand could keep her around for life. 

I feel like it’s time to leave but I don’t want to leave. First time ever not even with Mark have I felt so at home. Ella is elated with waking every single day to Robert being around. How do you leave when you are already home? 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Robert asked Elizabeth who was sitting on his living room couch with a cup of tea in her hand. 

“I was just thinking how you have healed well and you are getting good with your prosthetic. We...Ella and I...I mean...we should go home.” 

“If that’s...I mean...I guess you’re right.” Robert fumbled for the right words. 

“We can stay the weekend and then go home.” Elizabeth offered. 

“Yes.” He said a little too eagerly. 

The weekend flew by in a blur neither wanting it to end but neither wanting to admit it either. The last night of the weekend Robert’s nightmares decided to recur. 

It was two in the morning when Robert started thrashing and moaning. Moaning turned to sobbing and Elizabeth was trying her hardest to wake him. 

“Lizzie, please stay.” He cried still lost in his nightmare. 

“Robert, wake up. I’m here, Robert.” She pressed her lips to his forehead. 

“Lizzie.” He woke reaching for her. 

“I’m here, Robert. I am here.” 

“Please don’t go home.” Brown eyes bore into blue. “I don’t want you to leave. You’re home already.” 

He said the words that she needed to hear that her heart had felt. She smiled at him as she pulled his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. Every time they kissed it had become a battle for dominance which said a lot about their characters. She pulled him closer until he had hands tangled in her hair and was on top of her. 

“Lizzie,” he moaned into her mouth. 

“I want you, Robert.”

The next morning Elizabeth woke legs tangled with Robert’s. Her head on his bare chest. 

“Morning beautiful.” He mumbled into her curls. 

“Morning.” She turned her head to look into his eyes. “You ready to go back to work today?”

“Spend my day in the ER with those morons...oh yes I am so ready.” 

Elizabeth giggled. “You’re the head one of those morons now.” 

“Thank you (kiss) for (kiss) reminding me (kiss).”

“Anytime.” She kissed him back before climbing out of the bed. 

He wolf whistled as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned around. “Sorry, Dr. Corday but it’s always nice to watch you walk away.”

She blushed and shook her head closing the bathroom door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a rough day and then stupid Dr. Dorsett had to flirt and try to ask out his girl. Then because he wasn’t ready to go public with their relationship she left with “Fast Eddie.”

So here he was in a bar on the floor after being hit by numerous idiots that didn’t even care that he was missing an arm and he didn’t fight back. 

Elizabeth had walked out with Eddie but had turned him down and left to pick up Ella. She went home to cook before Robert got home. Hours and no sign of Robert, Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch.

Elizabeth woke to the sound of a phone ringing. 

“Hello.” She answered. 

“Is this Dr. Corday?” The man on the phone asked. 

“Yes, may I ask who is calling?”

The man proceeded to tell her what bar he was from and that her friend Robert could use her. She hung up, got Ella up and went to the bar to pick up Robert.

She walked in with Ella on her hip to see Robert sitting in a corner booth. He already had a black eye forming and had a bloody lip. 

“Lizzie!” 

“Come on let’s go home...and you better have a good excuse for standing me up.”

Once she got Robert and Ella in the van it seemed his brain started working again. 

“Stood you up? You left with “Fast Eddie”!”

“We walked outside together and then I left to get Ella. Then I came home to cook for you, you bastard. You never even called or showed.”

“Lizzie, I didn’t know...I thought.” 

“Stop thinking you idiot.” 

The rest of the car ride was silent. Elizabeth didn’t even help Robert into the house. She took Ella and went straight into the house. She got Ella back to bed and then she got herself ready for bed. 

“Lizzie.” Robert called as he stumbled up the stairs. 

Elizabeth ignored him and rolled over in bed. 

“Lizzie, come on talk to me.” He stumbled into the bedroom. 

“Clean yourself up and find somewhere else to sleep while you sober up because you aren’t doing it here.” 

“Lizzie, please.” He was clinging to her begging now. 

She looked into his sad eyes and could feel herself caving to him. 

“Let me get the first aid kit.” Lizzie made her way out of bed into the bathroom. 

“Lizzie, I’m sorry.” Robert reached for her face. 

“You didn’t fight back. How many guys beat you up?” 

“I think four. So you didn’t go get coffee with “Fast Eddie”?”

“No, Dr. Dorsett and I didn’t go out. He isn’t my type you know? I like short, bald surgeons.” 

“Oh, my heart. Lizzie you wound me with your jokes.” 

“Robert?” She wipes gently at his cut lip.

“Lizzie?”

Elizabeth pressed her lips to his trying to convey everything she wanted to say but couldn’t yet. 

The next morning he woke wrapped around Lizzie as usual. He had screwed up and he knew it. His jealousy got the best of him again. 

“Wobert.” A little voice called and took him out of his musings. 

He got up and made his way to his guest room which was in the process of becoming Ella’s room. 

“How is my favorite girl?” He said as he lifted her out of bed. 

“Missed Wobert.”

“I know, I should have been there last night. I missed putting you to bed and I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, love you.” She snuggled into his chest. 

“I love you too, Ella. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

Elizabeth smiles as she watched them walk down the stairs. Maybe she just couldn’t be mad at Robert after all. He loved Ella like she was his own. He loved her to she knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth made her way downstairs to find Robert and Ella already eating. She kissed Ella on the cheek before sitting herself in Robert’s lap. 

Robert smiled at Elizabeth. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure this morning? I mean I was a total dick yesterday...(I don’t deserve you.)” he added the last part to himself. 

“Robert, I have been thinking and Ella and I are going to go home for awhile.”

“What?”

“I think you need time to think about what you want.”

“I know what I want, Lizzie.” 

“Well maybe I need time then.” 

“Lizzie, I love you.” 

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips before getting up. 

“I’m going to go pack.” 

Elizabeth had integrated herself so much into Robert’s house in the past month. She found herself sobbing at the thought of leaving and going to be alone again with just Ella. She sat down on what had become their bed and sobbed. That’s where Robert found her a half hour later. 

“Elizabeth.” He pulled her into his arms. 

She curled into his chest sobbing. 

“Talk to me, Elizabeth.” He ran his fingers gently through her hair. 

“Robert...I love you too.” 

“So why are you leaving?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look let’s get ready for work and drop Ella off with Chris. We can talk about this more tonight over dinner. What do you say?” He waited wiping away Lizzie’s tears. 

“Okay, I would like that.” 

Work dragged so slow for Elizabeth. Her heart said you have found your home but her head was screaming run. 

Robert made his way to the surgical floor to Elizabeth’s office when he finished his shift. 

“Lizzie, are you off yet?” Robert knocked on her door. 

He opened the door to her office. She was sitting at her desk crying. 

“Lizzie?”

“I’m going to take a rain check on that dinner. I’m going home. Chris is meeting me with Ella.” 

“So you’re leaving?”

“I’m just not coming with you tonight. I’m going to my house.” Lizzie kissed him on the cheek and walked out towards the elevators. 

“Do I even get a say, Lizzie?” He reaches for her. 

“No! I mean no Robert.”

He dropped his hand like he had been burned. 

“I will have your stuff boxed up and you can pick it up in a few days.”

“What? I just want some space.”

“Take all the space and time you need. I’m done.” Robert stormed off. 

Elizabeth sighed as the tears fell faster. Was she so terrified of falling in love just to lose someone again? 

Elizabeth made it home and got Ella fed, cleaned up and off to bed. She found herself in the bathtub staring off into space. 

Robert was miles away with a glass of scotch staring into space himself. He thought about taking a shower but her stuff was in the bathroom. He thought about trying to go to sleep but the bed smelt like her. The guest room which was supposed to be painted a shade called ballerina pink in a week felt empty without Ella. Reflecting on things he always knew she was too good for him. Now he was even less of a man so why would anyone in their right mind want to be with him? 

They both eventually went to bed that night but neither slept very much too busy missing each other’s warmth. 

Two weeks went by and they avoided each other not wanting to be the first to break. Robert didn’t keep his word of boxing up Elizabeth and Ella’s things and she didn’t ask for her stuff either. She had been hoping it was a stupid fight that they could just go back to how things were and not complicate things. She didn’t want a title...she didn’t need a title. She just needed Robert.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wobert! Mommy I want Wobert!!!” Ella has been at it for at least a week and she was getting more incessant.

“Fine Ella! Let’s go.” It was Elizabeth’s day off and she knew Robert was off today also. Before they stopped talking they started trying to get their days off together so they could do things with Ella. 

So Elizabeth packed up Ella and herself and headed to Robert’s. Robert hadn’t changed out of his pajamas he just woke up 15 minutes ago when there was a knock on his door. Robert made his way to the door with Gretel following in behind. 

“Lizzie, what are you doing here?”

Before she could answer Ella flung herself at Robert. 

“Wobert!” Ella yelled as Robert caught her with his one good arm. “Me missed Wobert.” 

“I missed you too.” Robert held the toddler in his arm. 

“Why don’t you go to your room okay?” 

Ella nodded happily and toddled off with Gretel in behind her. Robert grabbed Lizzie’s hand and pulled her along behind Ella. 

Lizzie gasped when she saw Ella’s room which is all it could be called now. It was pink with all white furniture including a canopy bed. 

“Robert.” Lizzie gasped. 

“Mommy look at my room.” Ella smiled up at her mom. 

“It’s beautiful Ella, why don’t you play Mommy needs to talk to Robert.”

Elizabeth grabbed Robert’s hand and dragged him to his bedroom. He was ready for her to yell at him. How dare he assume that they would come home at some point? 

Elizabeth placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him. It took him a minute before he started kissing her back. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and granted her entrance. They kissed until they were out of breath. Then Elizabeth wrapped herself around him and rested her head on his right shoulder. 

“I want to come home.” She whispered. 

“Please.” He pulled back and smiled at her wiping tears that had began streaming down her face. 

“I’m sorry, Robert. I shouldn’t have left ever. I have barely eaten or slept since I left and Ella asks for you constantly. I don’t know how to tell you this...”

Robert looked expectantly at her.

“Do you mind giving up another guest room?”

“Elizabeth, you can sleep with me...I mean unless you don’t want to now.” Robert looked hurt. 

“I mean in nine months.” 

“What?”

“We are pregnant.” Elizabeth smiled at Robert. 

“I’m going to be a Dad?” He was still in awe. 

“Robert, I love you.” 

“Lizzie, I love you and Ella so much...and I will love this baby just as much.”

“I have no doubt about that. Another girl that could have you wrapped around her finger.”

“What if it’s a boy?” 

“Aww a miniature Robert.”

“Never mind I am all for a girl.” Robert cringed at a miniature version of himself. He wanted a miniature Elizabeth just like Ella. 

“Wobert come play.” Ella called out. 

“Wrapped.” Elizabeth smiled as Robert made his way to Ella’s room. 

Later that night Ella was asleep and Robert was in bed waiting on Elizabeth. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened?” Robert looked at Elizabeth. 

“Are you trying to start a fight? Do you want me to leave?”Qkk I’m  
“Elizabeth, wow

“Sorry Robert...I am just hormonal.” She shrugged. 

“I’m sorry...if I made you feel like I didn’t want you here.” 

“You didn’t, it wasn’t that. I’m afraid.” She whispered the last part. 

“Elizabeth, what are you afraid of?” Robert pulled her into his arms. 

“Having another child, being left alone again....I can’t fall in love and lose the one I love all over again.”

“I have waited for six years for you. I would have waited my whole life for you...now that you are here you really think I would let you go or that I would leave?”

“I don’t know.” Elizabeth got out between sobs.

“I love you Elizabeth Corday.” 

“I love you Robert Romano.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Why the sad face, Lizzie?”

“Just thinking about all the trouble I would have saved myself if I said yes to going out with you all those years ago.”

“Yes but we wouldn’t have Ella. I just hated you lied to me about why you couldn’t date me.”

“I’m sorry, Robert. At least we have each other now.” 

“Yes.” He smiled. 

Elizabeth was in surgery when she got paged to the ER. 

“Shirley, please call the ER and see what they need? Tell them I’m in surgery.”

“Of course, Doctor Corday.”

Elizabeth went back to the appendectomy she was in the middle of. 

“Doctor Corday, it’s Doctor Romano something is wrong.”

“Okay get Dale in here to finish up.” 

She hurried about getting out of the room. She made her way to the elevator and rushed out of it as soon as it stopped on the floor of the ER. 

“Susan, where is he?” She asked as soon as she saw the blonde. 

“Trauma one.”

“What happened?” She asked almost at the point of tears now. 

“He was shot. A gang member came to finish the job they didn’t complete and well he tried to save the patient. He got caught in the middle. He was shot in the stomach. I’m sorry, Elizabeth.”

“Is he going to be okay?” She was crying now. 

“He is going to need surgery. He wanted to see you before we tube him. Doctor Anspaugh is going to do the surgery.”

“I want to talk to Anspaugh when he gets down here.” She said moving towards Trauma One. 

Robert looked so small hooked up to all the machines. 

“Elizabeth.” He whispered softly. 

“Robert...” she barely got the word out without sobs wracking her body. 

“Hey Lizzie, it’s going to be alright.” He reached for her hand entangling their fingers together. “Nothing important was hit. I’m going to be okay.”

She nodded silently. 

Doctor Anspaugh walked in. “Alright Robert, time to take you up to the OR.” 

“Doctor Anspaugh, I want to scrub in.” 

“Elizabeth are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” She said wiping her eyes. 

“Lizzie.” Robert said trying to get her attention. 

She walked towards him clutching his hand.

“I just wanted to say, I love you Lizzie.”

“I love you too.” She smiled. 

Elizabeth called Chris to make sure she could stay with Ella overnight. There was no way she was going to leave Robert.   
She scrubbed in on the surgery so she could hold his hand the whole time. And no one dared say a thing when they found Elizabeth curled up next to Robert later in recovery sound asleep. 

A few days later Robert was ready to be home. Sleeping alone was getting old. Elizabeth had stayed when she could but she had been going home to Ella at night after the first night. 

“Shirley, is she here yet?” Robert was growing impatient. 

“You will know as soon as she gets here.” 

“I’m just ready to get out of here.”

“Patience Robert, best to learn it now.” Elizabeth smiled as she walked in. 

“Lizzie, never in a hurry to be anywhere.”

“Look I can come back later if you want.” 

“No, perfect timing.” He smiled sweetly. 

She kissed the top of his head.

“Let’s get you home. Ella has missed you.”

“I’ve missed you both.” He reached for her hand intwining their fingers. 

“Okay well I will get started on your paperwork to discharge you. Then we will go home and I am off for the whole week.”

“You’re taking a week off?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me about that? I don’t need to be babied you know?”

“Yes, Robert I am aware. 

An hour later Elizabeth was driving Robert home.

“Is Chris with Ella?” He asked. 

“Yes, she will be so excited to see you.”

They pulled in the driveway a few minutes later. Ella was waiting at the door with Chris and Gretel. 

“Wobert!” Ella yelled.

Robert made his way towards the house and pulled Ella to him. 

“Robert, be careful.” Elizabeth yelled. 

“Not an invalid.”

“Thank you Chris for staying with her.” Elizabeth smiled walking Chris out. Once she walked Chris out she made her way back in towards the living room. Robert and Ella were cuddled on the couch. Ella was talking non stop about everything she had done while he was away. 

Robert smiled up at Elizabeth. He was completely in love with this life which was now his. He finally found the one and he had Ella with another one on the way. His house went from empty big house for one guy to so filled with love and laughter he couldn’t imagine it any other way.


End file.
